Beyblade
Venezuela |origen = Japón |año_emision = 2001-2003 2002-2004 (LA) |episodios = 154 |version_doblada = Nelvana }} Beyblade (Bakuten Shoot Beyblade en japonés) es una franquicia de manga y anime basada en un tipo de trompo. Se trata sobre un grupo de adolescentes que combaten con un Beyblade, pero que muchos de estos instrumentos de juego contienen Bestias Bit, o espíritus legendarios milenarios el que los ayudan a ganar en los combates. Existen tres temporadas de este anime: la original (51 episodios), V-Force (51 episodios) y G-Revolution (52 episodios), lo que consta un total de 154 episodios en total para esta serie de anime. Reparto Voces adicionales *Alfonso Soto *Luis Carreño *Ángel Balam *Úrsula Cobucci *Juan Carlos Vázquez *José Manuel Vieira *Carlos Vitale *Armando Volcanes *Soraya Camero *Ivette García *Yensi Rivero Música Beyblade *Opening: "Let's beyblade" *Battle theme: "Round after round" *Battle theme: "Never gonna take me down" *Battle theme. "All across the nation" *Battle theme: "Let's go beybladers" *Battle theme: "Swing Low, Let It Rip" *''"Tony's Rap Song"'' :Interpretados por: Ezequiel Serrano Beyblade V-Force *Battle song: "Underdog" *Battle song: "Switchblade" *Battle song: "Always be in The Game" :Interpretados por: Ezequiel Serrano y Luis Miguel Pérez Beyblade G-Revolution *Battle theme: "Hang On" *Battle theme: "I'm Not Going Down" *Battle theme: "Rise Above The Storm" :Interpretados por: Ezequiel Serrano Curiosidades *Armando Volcanes sustituyo a Frank de Carip en el personaje Abuelo de Tyson en la segunda temporada debido a su fallecimiento *Mientras que todos los personajes principales masculinos (Tyson, Kenny, Kai, Ray, Max y Daichi) son interpretados por actrices en la versión original japonesa, en el doblaje latino sólo Kenny, Max y Daichi fueron doblados por actrices, mientras que el resto fueron doblados por actores. *En la serie se menciona que el Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade se desarrolla en Rusia. Sin embargo, cuando se muestra en el mapa la ubicación del Estadio Biovolt (donde se desarrolla el mencionado torneo) se ve que la extensión del territorio corresponde a la desintegrada Unión Soviética. Una referencia a esto podría corroborarse en el hecho de que en los beyblades de los Demolition Boys se encuentran dibujados la hoz y el martillo, símbolos ubicados en el mapa de la ex URSS. *Aunque Melanie Henríquez dejó de interpretar a Kenny y a Dizzi a partir de la segunda temporada, continuó participando en la serie doblando a Salima y Mathilda. *Luis Carreño no dobla a DJ Jazzman en la segunda temporada debido a que ya estaba interpretando a Joseph. Regresó a doblarlo en la temporada siguente. Edición en video Transmisión Véase también *Beyblade: Batalla Feroz (película) *Beyblade: Metal Fusion (spin-off/serie derivada) *Beyblade: Metal Masters (secuela de la anterior) *Beyblade: Metal Fury (secuela de la anterior) *Beyblade Burst (spin-off/serie derivada) Categoría:Anime Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Series y Películas de Nelvana Categoría:Animes de Madhouse Categoría:Series y Películas de Televix Categoría:Series y Películas basadas en Takara Tomy Categoría:Anime de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Jetix Categoría:Series transmitidas por Fox Kids Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Netflix Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 13 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telecanal Categoría:Series transmitidas por Andina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Telesistema RD Categoría:Series transmitidas por Antena Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Teletica Categoría:Series transmitidas por Repretel Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latele Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal Uno Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 12 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Paravisión Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal TRO Categoría:Series transmitidas por Red ATB Categoría:Series transmitidas por Citytv